Sistercomplex
by Urie
Summary: Touya kept his love for Sakura hidden but when Sakura kissed Yukito everything changes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Sorry for the wrong grammar in advance.

Sister-Complex

I made this story as a tribute to Touya's unselfish love to Sakura.

That's why I want him to be selfish just for once.

...

I leaned comfortably on a shady tree; its leaves are golden brown and a couple falls every time the chilly wind comes. Beside me is the already asleep Yukito who passed out after eating three submarine sandwiches alone. Crumbs covered his smiling face _"He must be dreaming of foods again" _I smiled and continued to watch my angel secretly from afar.

Every afternoon their class would always practice baton tossing. She gracefully threw the baton up in the air. Her short brown hair that she inherited form my father swayed in her every move. She was an angel with a smile that is so contagious, looking at her made my heart beat so fast that if don't contained myself I might do something unthinkable.

That girl, the girl I secretly love...is my sister.

_**Flashback**_

"_Onii-chan...I –I," She ran to me crying before she could finish her sentence._

_My little sister hugged me so tightly that I can feel her soft breaths kissing my skin." She must have wet herself again," I thought. I put my book aside and hugged her small body._

"_What's wrong, Sakura?"I asked the fragile girl even if I already knew what happened. _

_She releases her grasp on my shirt and dries her tears using the t-shirt she is wearing. "I-I, wet her pajamas again"._

_I tried to hide my smile so that I could not hurt her feelings. "Then you have to be clean before father comes..."I patted her head "...don't worry we'll keep this a secret"_

_Sakura shyly held my arms and smiled. "Onii-chan, thank you and..." Sakura grabbed my shoulders and made me lean down. She cupped her hand and formed a circle then she placed it on my ears "I love you, Onii-san."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I love you too, Sakura more than you'll ever imagine." I whispered to the air, the only thing that can always listen wholly to my sinful declaration. It felt something warm and comforting whenever I think about it. It was normal that what I always thought, Family always says those things to each other but that warmth...Only Sakura can give me that feeling, the feeling of being alive.

I would give up everything just to hear those words again even if my father disowns me, even if the world curses me. I would still love her.

If only Sakura could love me more than brother.

"Fuck!" I messed my haired as my sense reminded me again what I'm supposed to be doing.

Being morally normal.

My mind is in a chaotic state again. I decided shut my eyes off it would definitely calm the beast within me.

I drowned in my sleep. It felt peaceful again.

"Onii-chan, I've been looking all over for you. Hey wake up," Sakura said. She shook my body back and forth.

"Can you act like a civilized girl and wake me up gently?" I complained.

"At least I'm civilized enough not to sleep just anywhere," She huffed. "By the way what to do think of my new uniform, cute isn't it?"

She twirled round and round and grinned while doing it.

She didn't seem to notice that her skirt was so short every time her skirt flips I could see her undergarments. I grew hot in an instant. I couldn't control my desire for her.

"A monster is still a monster whatever she wears" My voice was shaky. I lift my eyes off her and pretended to sleep again. "_God, I need to control this urge_"

"Geez onii-chan I tried hard to impress you, but still you never praise me. Hey are even you listening?" Sakura waved her hand in my face to get me attention.

Then, suddenly she stopped. I half-opened my eyes and searched for her.

I saw her advancing to Yukito's body. She hands wandered onto his face, she stoked it slowly and lightly. Her face lightened and a slight red tinted her cheeks.

I knew Sakura and Yukito and the love Sakura felt for him. I'm okay with the idea because I also knew Yukito sees Sakura a little sister and nothing more thus if she love Yukito she would still be no one's girl and would stay pure and untainted. Sakura can never show her true feeling to him if she does she makes a fool of herself. But this time it was different Yukito is asleep and my sister appears to take the opportunity she is given.

"I love you Yukito," Sakura whispered.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ears and slowly pressed her lips on his.

My mind snapped. I couldn't control my body.

I grabbed Sakura's arms and led her away from Yukito. My feet led me into the small forest near our school.

"Where are we going nii-chan?" Sakura asked.

I didn't answer her question instead I pushed her onto the ground. Her face looked tensed and surprised. Before I know it I was on top of her. She struggled to escape but I'm stronger. I kissed her lips like a maniac and soon we shared the same saliva. My tongue swirled inside her mouth. Sakura fought my grasp but then again she failed. It was futile. I want her to be mine and she would be after this. Touching her lips felt like a soft candy, it's sweet and tender it was a total ecstasy. I stroked her thighs like a thirsty beast.

Then I saw a frightful sight. My sister's tears, single fell away from her face not soon more poured. The demon that possesses my body finally stopped and gave my body back.

I crawled away from her.

My eyes bulged out, my body still shaking with fear and regret as I gazed at my sister lying in the grass crying silently. Her hand covered her face, her every sobs rip my heart out. How could I have committed a crime this evil?

I've almost taken her innocence.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have done that." I uttered. I hugged her tightly.

She didn't move. Her hand still covered her face.

"Onii-chan...," Sakura mumbled "...I hate you"

...

What will happen to Touya and Sakura's relationship? Will she ever forgive him?

...

Author's note:

So that's what happened when you mix a bad wake up call, lust and jealousy all together in one day.

LOL

Touya is not really bad, it's just that he love Sakura so much and that event...well you know what happened.

Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
